


Closer

by Jz31St



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Avatrice, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Scars, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jz31St/pseuds/Jz31St
Summary: Ava just wants to be closer to Beatrice.Beatrice tries to let Ava in.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 17
Kudos: 414





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is my first fic I've written in about 5 years so please be nice to me or I'll cry Xx

Ava loved watching Beatrice read. The way her brow furrowed as she stumbled across a difficult passage, or how her lips moved as she silently murmured french. Beatrice would be transported to another realm, one that Ava could not pull her from, no matter how hard she tried to distract her with lame puns or sacrilegious utterances (though Lillith would often chastise the halo bearer whenever she was near).  
So Ava eventually settled for silence, seating herself across the table of the library, head resting on her chin as she gazed adoringly at the studious nun.   
‘She’s just so fucking beautiful’ Ava thought to herself.  
Beatrice suddenly looked up, eyes glinting as she let out an amused exhale.

Oh. Shit. Ava had definitely said that out loud. 

“Uhh- um I mean-” Ava began to falter, and the nun just began to lightly laugh, gesturing for Ava to come sit by her.   
The girl blushed, haphazardly clambering off the bench to go sit by her girlfriend’s side.   
“You need to stop voicing every thought out loud Ava,” Beatrice scolded gently, “especially in a public place!”   
Ava couldn't help but sigh- it was still difficult for her to not just scream her love and admiration for the girl from every corner of the convent. But she understood.  
They settled once more into a comfortable silence, Ava peering over Beatrice’s shoulder, trying to see if there was even one word she could understand; the nuns had barely taught her how to read English, so there was very little hope.   
So instead she let her eyes slowly drift towards the nun’s hands, whose fingers lightly traced the pages, following each word with her finger. Small scars littered the back of both hands, and as Ava studied them more closely, she noticed one that wrapped all the way round to her palm, and another that ran along the outside of her right hand up to her wrist.   
She tentatively moved her own hand towards Beatrice’s, placing it lightly on top of the one closest to her, gently moving her thumb up and down as she felt Beatrice stiffen slightly.

“Bea-” she started, but Beatrice turned to look into her eyes and she once again fell silent. Beatrice didn’t make any motion to remove Ava’s hand however, and so the halo bearer continued to caress her skin. The nun sighed, releasing the tension in her body, which brought a wave of relief over Ava.   
Moments like this were few and far between for the pair; they were almost always with the other sisters, and when they were alone it was usually so stressful for the two not to be caught that it often spoiled any kind of romantic advance. How they even got to the stage of being together, Ava couldn’t fathom. All she remembers is Mary one day taking her aside, asking her when she was going to get some courage and tell Beatrice how she felt. And boy did Ava feel a lot for Beatrice. It was overwhelming to say the least.

Absentmindedly, she let her fingers run over Beatrice’s scar, and curiosity bubbled up into her brain, her resounding lack of filter occurring once more as she blurted “What are your scars from?”   
Beatrice huffed in annoyance at yet another disturbance, twisting her body grudgingly so that she faced Ava.   
“Training.”  
“What with?”  
“A mixture of stuff.”  
“Come on Bea I’m gonna need more than that and you know it!” whined Ava. Beatrice’s eyes widened with an incredulous look as if to say ‘Really Ava?’.  
“Pick one. One scar and I’ll tell you.” She held up a single finger to emphasise her point. 

Quickly Ava shifted to straddle the bench they were sat at so she could see her fully.  
She scrunched up her eyes as she lifted the nun’s hands, pretending to examine the skin with a fake magnifying glass, making Beatrice roll her eyes at her immature antics. Finally settling on a scar on her left hand, Ava traced the line that ran across her palm, smirking slightly as the nun shivered- a rare loss of composure Ava craved to see.

“This better not be lame or I’ll be nun too pleased” Ava joked, raising her eyebrows suggestively at her attempt of humour.  
“Ava that was bad and you know it!” returned Beatrice, heaving yet another sigh of exasperation, “But it’s nothing too exciting- when I first arrived at the order, I guess I would get too emotional when I would spar-”  
“What- like angry?” Ava interrupted, still tracing patterns onto Beatrice’s skin absentmindedly as she held her hand.  
“Ava, do you want me to finish this story or not?” the nun questioned, making Ava gesture a zipping motion across her lips.  
“Yes angry,” she continued, “I was throwing knives, not paying attention- blinded by emotion-” she paused, collecting herself as she tried not to become frustrated at her past behaviour, “I picked up the knife at the wrong end and cut myself-”  
“That’s it? How could that leave a whole palm scar?” Ava blurted, resulting in another glare.  
“I’m getting to it Ava- patience. I got even more enraged that I did it so I just… got the blade and pressed harder- I’m not even sure why, hence the scar.”

Beatrice looked down, slightly embarrassed by the story. Her actions were so unlike her current self, always aiming to be poised and elegant in the way she came across.   
Ava softened slightly at the realisation, and pressed her palm up against the nun’s, slowly entwining their fingers as reassurance.

“Bea- everyone does stupid stuff when they’re feeling angry. You don’t have to be embarrassed that you had those feelings- and you definitely don’t have to be self-conscious about it around me. You know nothing would ever change how I look at you or think of you.” Ava whispered, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Beatrice’s neck, hoping she could ease some of her anxiety, even though her own was skyrocketing from the thought of someone catching them so close to one another.

“Ava, you know I don’t like to talk about my feelings- but you make me want to.”   
Beatrice’s voice was low and equally quiet, but the admission was felt loud and clear by them both. Ava felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she put her arms around the nun, bringing her even closer.  
“Can I stay in your room tonight Bea?” Ava shyly asked, worried it was a step too far.

“Of course,” smiled Beatrice, sinking deeper into Ava’s embrace, “but I need you to go now- I need to finish this work- it is for you after all.”   
Ava reluctantly let go and stood up from the bench, walking towards the door. She leant against the frame to look at Beatrice once again, “See you tonight?”

Beatrice gazed back at her, “I’ll see you tonight Ava. I promise.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is part 2. It took a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this, but I hope you enjoy what I came up with :)

With a skip in her step, Ava wandered down the corridors of the convent to finally see Beatrice- and more importantly: see her alone. The halo bearer couldn’t contain her grin as she approached the familiar door of Beatrice’s room (as she was a frequent guest) and lightly rapped her knuckles against the door, not even waiting for a reply as she burst into the room.

“Hey ba-” Ava began, but was soon silenced as she saw Beatrice turned away from the door, not dressed in her usual nun attire- but shirtless! Ava blushed and tried to avert her eyes, but it was too late. Her eyes focused upon a scar- not a line from a blade like on her hands and arms, but from burns. The entire upper-left half of her back was covered, but before Ava even got a chance to look again, Beatrice had whipped around, hastily trying to usher the halo bearer out of the room.

“Bea, wait what are you doi-”

“Get out. Ava, get out right now.” She seethed, clearly upset by the unexpected entry of her girlfriend. But Ava firmly planted her feet into the ground, adamant that she wasn’t going to move, not wanting Beatrice to shut her out (both literally and metaphorically), when she’d just promised earlier that day that she wouldn’t.

Beatrice continued to push, but it was half-hearted and weak, and slowly the hands that were firmly planted on Ava’s shoulders slipped to her back as she brought her closer, head buried into the crook of her neck.

Ava hesitated for a moment, not expecting Beatrice to just give up so quickly, but then wrapped her arms around the taller girl and held her tightly- aware that she had still not put a shirt on, she was careful not to touch the scarred area as she laid her hand's on the bare skin.  
Another moment passed, and that’s when Beatrice began to pull away, Ava stepping quickly away in case the brunette decided to push her out again. 

Beatrice scrambled towards her small closet, nowhere near the composed and zen nun she usually appeared to be. She desperately searched for something to cover up her top half (which was impressively defined and toned- something Ava tried to not think too much about in this particular moment).  
Cautiously the halo bearer decided to step towards the frantic nun, reaching out her arm and gently placing it upon Bea’s shoulder- the scarred one.  
“Don’t. Please.” Beatrice almost begged, but Ava persisted, moving her palm to lie flat against the area, making the nun tense and exhale harshly.  
“You don’t have to tell me Bea. It’s okay,” whispered Ava, “just come sit with me okay?”  
Beatrice stayed silent, but shrugged off Ava’s hand and made her way to her bed, perching herself on the very edge, as if she was preparing to flee at any minute. Ava didn’t join her, but instead removed her own jumper and came to stand in front of the nun, tenderly putting the jumper onto her, hoping it might make her even the slightest bit more comfortable. She then crouched down, resting her hands on Beatrice’s thighs, craning her neck to look into the nun’s eyes.  
It was a while before either spoke, but Ava continued to soothingly move her hands up and down. Beatrice’s breath hitched one in a while, but slowly evened out as time went by.  
“I want to talk about it Ava, I do. It’s just…”  
“I know Bea, it’s hard, we can just sit for a while- as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

Beatrice let out another breath and finally met Ava’s eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she was desperate to not let them fall, because at that point she wasn’t sure she could stop. Ava’s right hand came up to cup her jaw, and she ran a thumb across her cheek, which Beatrice almost involuntarily leant into.  
“It was an accident.” She finally spoke, and Ava attentively nodded, silently encouraging.  
“It was before the order- I was 15, maybe even 14 and I was with my older brother and we were home alone for the weekend, just us- my parents had taken my sisters to another event but decided I shouldn’t come- I didn’t fit in with the crowd they were trying to please…” Beatrice scoffed at the memory, but all Ava could think about was the fact Beatrice had a brother… and sisters? She had never spoken of them before, so of course it stunned the halo bearer slightly. She gave another reassuring smile, which she hoped didn’t portray the confusion.

“ I...I was trying to cook- I hadn’t been allowed because we usually had staff, but my parents sent them away for the weekend. Arthur was busy and said he’d just visit his girlfriend and eat with their family- so I was by- by myself.” 

Cooking... The oven? Boiling water? The stove-top? So many situations ran through Ava’s mind, each more traumatic and upsetting than the last. She quickly shook these thoughts from her mind and let her full focus come back to Beatrice, who stared blankly over Ava’s head at the plain wall in front of her.

“I didn’t know how to do anything besides school and music… I just relied on my parent’s staff to do everything for me. I was a privileged rich kid from Kensington and I didn’t even know how to cook anything… I just wanted to do something for myself Ava.”  
Beatrice finally let the tears fall, and rushed to wipe them away. Ava at the same time rushed to stop her, “Hey, hey- Bea… Beatrice look at me- none of that. It’s okay to cry- it’s me remember? The one who sobbed into your arms one of the first times we met? Bea, please look at me…” she tried to console her, pain bubbling quietly in her own chest seeing the nun like this. 

Ava knew the deeper implications of what Beatrice had said. Beatrice was left alone, and as a result she’d gotten hurt. But it wasn’t just the injury- it was everything else about the nun's childhood.  
The neglect she suffered from her parents was a permanent physical mark on her body that she had to live with every day. Ava always saw the romance films where they called their lovers scars beautiful and all that bullshit- but she didn’t get it. This scar was a trauma for Beatrice- how could she expect her to find beauty in such pain? It would be insulting and diminishing to all Beatrice ever went through to try and suggest this, Ava realised. 

“You don’t have to say anything else Beatrice,” Ava calmly spoke, “ I know how hard it was for you to tell me that- I’m so proud of you. Always. You have so much strength and I am in awe of you everyday…”  
A red tinge crept onto the nun’s face- she still wasn’t used to such words of reassurance. But she knew she liked it.

“I love you, Ava” she breathed shakily, hoping she wouldn’t scare Ava away with her confession. Well… confession would imply she felt it was a sin. But how could such a beautiful feeling ever be wrong?

Ava gasped inwardly, and tried to hide the grin that wanted to grace her expression.

“I love you, Beatrice.” she replied, maintaining eye contact to stare deeply into the brown eyes in front of her, trying to pour every ounce of affection she held in her body into that one gaze. And it may just have worked, because the brown eyes brightened, no longer shining with tears, but instead complete and utter adoration.

Beatrice leant down gently, as Ava was still crouching, and placed a soft, chaste kiss onto her lips. It was short, but nevertheless contained multitudes of feelings that couldn’t be expressed through her own words.

“You are one of a kind Ava Silva.” she sighed, finally letting her body slump into a more relaxed position.

“I know that- chosen by God and all… I am the halo bearer, remember?” Ava laughed cheekily.

Beatrice stared. 

Then they both broke into laughter. Raw, unfiltered and pure.

When they calmed down Beatrice admonished the other girl,  
“Ava you really can’t keep a moment serious can you?”

Ava just smiled, “ I just want to spend as much time seeing you happy.”

Oh. That was kind of cute- nice one Ava.

“Well you make me very happy.”

Ava stood, walking over to the bed, gesturing Beatrice to lie down. She joined her, pulling the nun’s body towards her, head laying on her chest, arms wrapped around her waist. She laid a kiss to Bea’s forehead.

“You make me so happy too.” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and let me know anything else you want to see! I'll hopefully come up with some more one-shot fics soon
> 
> -Jz

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first bit of fic I’ve written in like 5 years. Hopefully if you like it I'll write some more Avatrice stuff :)


End file.
